shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shells: Chapter 12
Chapter 12: Quite The Past By: Lvdoomien _____________________________________________________________________________ Gupata: Oh hey, you're awake. Nellie: What... what happened? And where are we? Gupata: The town got attacked by some pirate guys in fur, remember? I had to carry you out of town 'cus you stopped moving. Nellie: Oh... Are we safe? Gupata: I.... I don't know actually I haven't checked really. I've just been waiting for you to wake up and stuff. Nellie: Can you, please? Gupata: Uhh yeah I guess. You're alright? Nellie: I'm fine don't worry Gupata can you just check outside? Gupata: Well duh yeah, gimme a minute. Nellie: Is there anybody? Gupata: Oh shit, it's Grandpa Arlong. Nellie: Huh? Who're you talking about? Gupata: This is his tomb apparently, I didn't even know he had one. Nellie: Oh now I see, I didn't know he was your grandfather though you never mentioned. Gupata: Well, my grandpa is kind of a pariah, so that's why I don't really mention it. That's probably why I didn't know he was buried here. Kids like Benthic and his guys would've trashed this place if they knew about it. Nellie: Yeah you have a good point about that one. Gupata: Well duh. I always got good points. Nellie: Oh no you don't liar. Gupata: Yeah I do don't you remember wh- ????: Поиск области! Волк пахнет что-то! Nellie: Is that- Gupata: Shh! Nellie: What is it? Gupata: The pirate guys, and I think I see the one in charge. Nellie: Do they know we're here? Captain: Проверьте эти склепы! Gupata: I don't know but they're searching the other tombs. Nellie: Oh God Gupata they're gonna find us here and kill us what are we gonna do?! Gupata: Well we're gonna hide what else?! Nellie: But eventually they're gonna open this tomb and they're gonna find us! Gupata: Well we can't just sneak out there's only one door and they're going to it! We just gotta sit behind the big coffin or something and hope they don't find us. Nellie: They have a dog man or whatever that guy is! He probably already smells us! Gupata: Oh shit right.... Shit! Nellie: Gupata they're gonna kill us and we're gonna die here there's nothing we can do! Gupata: Okay I gotta think... think think think think think.... Uhhh God there's gotta be something... Hey uhh Nellie. Nellie: What? Did you think of something? Gupata: Yeah I did, and I know just how to do it. Nellie: Gupata you can't be serious! Your leg is still injured you can't take them on! Gupata: I'll be fine don't worry about- whoa shit! Nellie: Gupata! Gupata: It's fine! It's fine. Look see? Now just stay hidden or something, alright? Nellie: Gupata... Gupata: It's fine, alright? Just keep thinking that for me while I get rid of those guys. Alright? Nellie: .... Alright. Gupata: Okay great, now I'll be right back alright? Nellie: Okay... Gupata? Gupata: Yeah? Nellie: Don't hurt yourself, there's no guards around to carry you to a hospital. Gupata: Yeah I know don't worry. Captain: Не убивайте его. Вы говорить на ее языке, сказать ему, что я говорю. И сказать ему, кто я. Young Man: I'm going to translate for you the words of the mighty Captain Ivan, since you do not speak our tongue. Gupata: Look I don't want any trouble from you guys, it's just me and my friend. Translator: Там другая в склепе. Он не хочет ни одного из них пострадал. Ivan: Если он не положил, что смешным оружием я буду раздавить его череп под сапогом. Translator: Please put down your weapon. Gupata: Hey you guys are probably running around in town back there shooting and slashing whoever you see. How do I know you won't kill us as soon as I'm unarmed! Translator: Он не доверяет нам, и он отказывается сложить свое оружие. Ivan: Я собираюсь идти прямо к нему и убил его сам, если он не ставит, что глупо мечом вниз. Translator: If you do not put down your weapon... we'll be forced to make you do so. Gupata: You're not gonna hurt Nellie. Translator: Он не сдастся без боя. Ivan: ... Заставить его страдать. Translator: I'm sorry. Gupata: Screw off! Holy shit. Pirate: Рыба ублюдок! Gupata: I said screw off! Ivan: Не просто стоять там никчемный ублюдков убить эту проклятую рыбу! Gupata: Yeah that's right! I told you you're not coming near Nellie! Ivan: Вы кусок дерьма! Я должен был только что пытался убить тебя сам! Gupata: Aw shit. Ahh! Hairy Man: Я съем ваш отвратительно плоть вы рыба урод! Gupata: Get off me already! Hairy Man: Я убью тебя! Gupata: Ahh! Damn it! Ivan: Как ты смеешь убить моих людей?! Gupata: ___________________________Ignore Everything Under This Line___________________________________ Nellie: How can you not be dead? Sake: Thunnus found me and the doctor treated my bullet wound. But Nellie, how did you survive? Nellie: I ran and hid, but still... You're... Nellie: I can't believe what I've been doing.... Killing my own people... Sake: You can stop them Nellie, just tell them. Nellie: SOLDIERS! THE WAR IS OVER! DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER! Nellie: LOOK AT WHAT WE ARE DOING! WE ARE KILLING OUR OWN BECAUSE OF A SINGLE GROUP OF HUMANS! THIS IS WRONG, NOT RIGHT! WE MUST STOP THIS! Nellie: THERE WILL NOW BE PEACE IN THE KOKOS ONCE MORE! Fishman: PEACE! PEACE! PEACE! Sake: You did the right thing. Nellie: Thank you. Tomas: Komota! Komota: Tomas! Have you met my friend Sake? Tomas: Yeah, we met at that park place. Sake: So you two are a crew right? Komota: We have for about a week or so, yes. Tomas: I'm the captain and he's the deck hand. Sake: Well I did learn how to steer a ship once and I am pretty good at it. Komota: A helmsman? Sake: Yeah I guess. Tomas: Well if you can steer a ship, you should come with us! Join the Shell Pirates! Sake: Hmmm, well there's something I gotta take care of. I'll be back so you two keep partying. Tomas: Alright! Komota: We will be here, brother. Sake: Nellie? Nellie: Hey Sake, what is it? Sake: The humans, Tomas and Komota, asked me if I wanted to join their crew, and I do but I don't feel totally comfortable leaving here. Nellie: You can join them if you want Sake. I'll be fine, I promise. Sake: Well I want to stay here, with you. You're the closest thing I have to a family right now. Nellie: Well pirate crews are like families. Benthic and his crew? They were like a brotherhood. If you join Tomas and Komota's crew you'll be like a family to them. Sake: Well if you'll be fine with it, then I'm fine with it. Nellie: Oh, your so sweet. Have fun. Nellie: Sake wait come back, I need to say something. Sake: Yeah? Nellie: I'll miss you. Sake: Okay, I'm ready to leave. Komota: Well one problem though. Tomas: We don't have a ship! Sake: I do though, that blue ship over there belongs to me. It's been here this whole time since I wasn't able to get to this side of the island and I'm one of the only people on the island that can sail so it couldn't be used. Komota: Quite a ship you got there. Sake: Well lets set sail! Tomas: Yeah! Cutler: One of the soldiers found this near where those two's ship went down. Sake: Thanks Cutler. Take care of yourself. Tomas: Hay! Somebody found my flag! Komota: It is in perfect shape too! Sake: Well if we got our flag and stuff then lets set sail! THE END (Of the Fishman War Arc.) TO BE CONTINUED What do you guys think? <-Previous Next-> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells